Pretty Wings
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Dean had to let Ginny fly away, no matter how much he didn't want to. Songfic to Pretty Wings by Maxwell.


**My 10****th**** Dean Thomas story and I think it should be a songfic, don't you guys? It's to Pretty Wings by Maxwell, you should listen to it, it's a great song.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Time will bring a well end of our trial  
One day there'll be no remnants, no trace,  
No residual feelings within you  
One day you won't remember me._

I watched them as they kissed and cuddled and I knew that we were officially over. I had faith in our relationship, I thought I could make her forget about Potter. She told me about him being her childhood crush and I'd laughed with her about it, because it was cute to me. Everyone has a crush on the local celebrity, I had a crush on Chelsea Fox from EastEnders, but I grew out of it. She never grew out of her crush on Potter, and I couldn't help her get over it either. In the process of trying to make her forget about him, she forgot about me.__

Your face will be the reason I smile  
But I will not see what I cannot have forever  
I'll always love you.  
I hope you feel the same.

She's easily the first girl I've ever loved, I gave her something she could never return. I gave her something that I'll probably never give to another person, because it's still with her. She was the only reason I smiled, and now I have no reason to smile anymore. I overheard Ron saying that I couldn't have Ginny forever, and can't mope over her forever either. He's never had to worry about loving someone the way I did his sister.

_  
Oh, you played me dirty, your game was so bad  
You toyed with my affection  
Had to fill out my prescription for the remedy  
I had to set you free._

Ginny definitely made it clear that I was only to be used when she wanted a quick snog, or someone to hold her hand so she could look good in front of her friends. I told her I loved her once, and she simply shook her head and smiled at me. I was left looking stupid when she did that, I swear I heard her laugh as she walked away from me. I knew then that we weren't going to work out the way I wanted us to.__

Away from me  
To see clearly  
The way that love can be  
when you are not with me

_I had to lead  
I had to live  
I had to leave  
I had to love_

She started picking fights for no reason, I knew she was trying to find different reasons to break up with me and I was starting to accept it. Every time I saw her, I would get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me I had to get away from her. But even though I had to leave her, I couldn't stop loving her.

_  
If I can't have you  
Let love set you free  
To fly your pretty wings around.  
Pretty wings, your pretty wings, your  
Pretty wings. Pretty wings around._

It got to a point where after our arguments she would make herself cry and have Hermione and Ron on me all of the time. We were forced to break up, and I wouldn't have been as angry as I was about the break up if she had just told me why she wanted to break up with me instead of picking all of these unnecessary fights with me. She wanted Potter, she was his, never mine. I had to let her go.__

I came wrong you were right  
Transformed your love into like.  
Baby believe me, I'm sorry I told you lies.  
I turned day into night  
Sleep till I die a thousand times  
Ah, I should've showed you  
Better nights, better times  
Better days, and I miss you more and more

Maybe I loved her too much, maybe that's why she didn't like me or return my love for her. My mother once told me that I wear my hear on my sleeve, and I guess I should stop doing that. She took advantage of the fact that I did that, she took advantage of my emotions. I should've tried to do better, I could've showed her more than what I did, I could've showed her that I was more than just her swirl of the day. I could've showed her more than what Potter could offer her. I asked her out, I realized my love for her, not through jealousy like Potter, but through just looking at her. She was my angel, with beautiful white wings.__

If I can't have you  
Let love set you free  
To fly your pretty wings around.  
Pretty wings, your pretty wings, your  
Pretty wings. Pretty wings around.  
Pretty wings, your pretty wings, your  
Pretty wings. Pretty wings around.

But I had to let my angel go.


End file.
